Pirates In Love- Love Story
by KohanaAyame
Summary: A shadow was seen roaming towards one of the rooms aboard the Sirius.He sat down and opened his journal.Pictures of his past were before him. He flipped the pages until there were 2 more that are blank and slowly, a feather was dipped into the black ink and was fluttering as he wrote- 'I hope someday… I will find you… I promise t' my little sister Kikyan…' DO NOT OWN! Please Read
1. Prologue

In the middle of the night, a shadow was seen roaming towards one of the rooms aboard the Sirius. He carried a candle into the room, sat down, and opened his journal. Pictures of his past were before him. He flipped the pages until there were 2 more that are completely blank. Slowly, a feather was dipped into the black ink and was fluttering as he wrote-

_It's been several years since 'she' went missing. My people assumed that she was dead, but I refused to listen. At some point, I came home and found 'er missing. Books and paper were scattered, the window was opened, and clothes were everywhere! I panicked and told my parents. They sent a search party afterwards. Days, weeks, months, years went by with no luck. I felt anger inside of me when my parents said that they gave up… Why would they give up on finding their one and only daughter? I figured that she was maybe kidnapped by pirates, so I decided t' become one… Well, that was one of my reasons… I joined the Sirius in search for her… Hell… I don't even know what she looks like… But I do believe that 'er eyes were like mine and also have the same hair color… But just about anyone can have that look! I never told the others about 'er, but lied and said that I'm an only child. I've kept this t' myself and so have my people. I hope someday… I will find you… I promise t' my little sister Kikyan…_

_-Eduardo_

**How do you guys like it so far? Please review and let me know! Thx!**


	2. Ten Years

**Eduardo's POV**

_We sailed for days on end lookin' for treasure…_

"How much longer? I'm bored as hell." Russell was lying on the bow.

_I looked at 'im with disgust._ "Why don't cha pick up yer' ass and work?" I said as I was steering the wheel.

"Too hot…"

"Go take a swim with the sharks then." I snickered.

"What are ya? An idiot? Hell naw, I'm not gonna do that!" Russell complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Then shut yer' trap then… I need to concentrate." I stated and Russell sighed.

"Man, if ya had siblings, they would've hate yer' guts and be terrified of ya."

After he said that, I accidentally muttered, "No, she would never be terrified of me…"

**Russell's POV**

_What? Did he say 'she?' Who's he talkin' about? I stared at 'im with shock, but he ignored me and continued sailin'._ "Don't wanna get on his bad side." I muttered and walked into the ship. "Yo! Nathan!"

"Ohh. It's you. Sup?" Nathan was walkin' around with a fryin' pan.

"Lookin' fer somethin'?"

"…Yup, for lunch."

"Oh… hey um… Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"I guess."

"Does Eduardo have a girlfriend?"

"First I've heard of it." _Nathan shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I followed._

"Would ya believe that?" I asked.

"No, not really. Eduardo's not the type of guy t' have one… Neither am I…" Nathan sighed.

"I wouldn't say that… I bet someday, yer' gonna find someone and literally have hearts poppin' outa ya eyes." I laughed at the thought. _Nathan didn't say anythin' for a second, but smirked as if he has thought of a great threat… Uh oh…_

"…No food fer ya…"

"What!? Hey! I was just jokin'." I panicked.

"I know… So was I…" He laughed and tossed ingredients in the greased pan.

**Nathan's POV**

_It's funny seein' 'im panickin' over food. I continued snickerin' as I cooked. "Don't cha hafta do the watch today?"_

"…Yea, I guess… I was gonna, but then Eduardo mentioned 'she', so I was just curious." Russell explained.

"So am I. But we know he ain't gonna talk."

"Yeah…" Russell paused. "Well, I'm gonna go back…"

"Heh, don't worry, you'll get food…" I promised.

"Thanks." Russell waved and left. "Talk t' ya later Nate!"

"Sure." I yelled back. "Findin' someone huh…"

**Eduardo's POV**

"Where did Russell go?" I sighed. "He was supposed t' watch the place." _I thought for a moment about… Her…_

"Yo! Eduardo!" Russell ran out happily.

"Where've ya been?" I accidentally asked with concern in my voice.

"…" Russell looked at me with shock.

"Somethin' on my face?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. _Pretend I didn't notice…_

"N-No…" He looked away and walked towards the crow's nest.

"Be careful." I muttered. _He again looked at me in disbelief. _

_What? I questioned myself. He simply shook his head and climbed all the way t' the top and pulled out a telescope that belonged t' Cap'n._ "Anything?" I looked up.

He shook his head. "Nothing!" He turned towards his right and made a sour face. "The Rika!"

"Get Nate and Thomas!"

"Aye!" He grabbed the nearest rope and swung himself towards the ground. "Nate! Thomas!"

"What's the matter!?" Nathan ran out once his name was called.

"It's the Rika, load the cannons!" I ordered.

"Aye!" Thomas grabbed the gunpowder and Nathan threw in the cannon.

"Fire!" Russell exclaimed.

_(BAM!)_

"H-Hey! This's the welcome I get?" Cap'n Alan's voice cried.

"Go t' hell ya bastard! This cannon's loaded so ya better leave if ya wanna live!" Russell held the torch close t' the string.

"N-No! Please don't fire!" Alan shouted.

"Men! Hold ya fire!" Cap'n Morgan came out of his cabin.

"Huh!? Why?" Russell pouted.

"Because I want part of the fun t'!" Cap'n yanked out his gun and fired. "This's what cha get for destroyin' part of our boat-Ship!" He laughed.

"He's drunk." I sighed and continued steerin'. _I'm not even in the mood t' fight…_

**Russell's POV**

"That's funny… Why isn't Eduardo fightin'?" I muttered t' myself. _When I looked at 'im, he was lookin' off into the distance, and steerin'…_

"Russell? Yer' okay?" Nathan glanced at me.

"Look." _I jerked my head towards Eduardo, who was on the level above the deck._

**Nathan's POV**

_When I asked Russell if he was okay, he jerked his head to the side. Eduardo was just standing there lookin' off into the distance. His gun was nowhere in sight. Both hands were on the steering wheel._ "Ohh…"

"Yeah…" Russell sighed. "'member when I was talkin' t' you in the kitchen? When I came back, he was like 'where've ya been?'. It wasn't like his normal scoffing attitude, it was a concerned one."

_My eyes widened, when he finished._ "Yer' sure?"

"I mean like, it's not important, but-"

"Course that's important! No way he'd ever talk like that." We looked at him again t' see 'im lookin' away. We couldn't see his face.

"We hafta get closer." Russell got closer and gestured fer me t' follow.

"We'll be dead if he finds us." _I hissed, but followed. I don't know who I'd consider Russell as… I guess you can say he's like a brother… We crept away from Cap'n and the others, who were now talkin' to Alan and his crew._

"Yo! Eduardo!" Russell shouted.

"W-What the hell!?" Eduardo quickly turned away from him and only I saw him rubbin' his eye.

_Was he cryin'? I looked at 'im with disbelief. _

"…" He gave me that 'Don't say, anything' look. I nodded in response. _Cap'n and the others were still talkin' t' the Rika._

"Russell, you should go see what they're talkin' about." I suggested.

"Umm… Sure." He shrugged and walked away.

_When he was down by the others, I turned t' look at Eduardo._ "Yer' okay?"

"Yeah why?" He faked a laugh. _That was fake…_

"You were cryin'."

"Dust was in my eye." He answered simply.

"Come on, I ain't stupid."

"…10 years…" He muttered.

_Huh? I looked at him, but by the way he looked at me, it clearly told me that this conversation was over…_

**Please Review and tell me what cha think? Thanks! :)**


	3. Eduardo and Kikyan

**Nathan's POV**

_Hours went by and Eduardo still kept actin' funny. During lunch, he would make sure we all have enough to eat and offered some of his food to us. The even weirder thing is that he told Russell that he would steer and do his watch at the same time so Russell can take a break._

"Huh?!" _Russell had his mouth hanging and a piece of fish fell into the soup with a splash. He was too shocked to notice… Idiot... That's gross…_

"What?" Eduardo asked with confusion.

"A-Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, ya need to conserve yer' energy."

"So ya can fight me later?" Russell raised his eyebrows.

"No, I don't want ya t' collapse from overworkin'." Eduardo stood up and left the mess hall.

"See what I mean?" Russell asked the others.

"Wow… He's like a totally different person!" Thomas gasped.

"Yeah…" Christopher looked rather worried.

_Wouldn't blame him… Feels weird that he's actin' like this…_

"And he muttered 10 years?" Cap'n asked.

"Yeah. 10 years…" I replied.

**Russell's POV**

"What's up with 10 years?" I asked and everyone looked at Cap'n.

"Don't look at me, how should I know?" Cap'n gasped.

"Yer' the Cap'n ya should know." I answered.

"Haha, sorry, but this Cap'n ain't got any information about everything about you guys…" Captain laughed.

"By the way you guys mentioned how he acted; he sounds like an older brother." Thomas said after giving it some thought.

"…You think so?" Christopher questioned.

"Yes. That's how older brothers always act. Asking where you have been, telling you to be careful, don't overdo it… Etc." Thomas continued.

"I see…" I stood up moments later.

"Where're ya going?" Nate stopped me. "You didn't even finish yer food."

"Sorry, I'm gonna follow someone."

"In other words… Stalk?" Captain laughed loudly.

"Course not!" _I left quickly. Minutes later, I found him in the study room reading… A journal?_

"Lookin' fer somethin' Russell?" Eduardo said without looking up.

"Damn…" I walked in and he quickly closed the journal. "What's that?"

"A-A random book." He stuttered and left with it.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Yo." _A voice muttered flatly. I turned around and saw Nathan with a broom._

"Nate? What're ya doin'? Sweeping?"

"This place is a mess, since I got nothin' else to do…" He walked past me and stacked up the fallin' books.

"Hmm… Oh! See if you can find something."

"Find what? I didn't lose anything." Nathan shrugged and I face palmed myself.

"Not you dummy… Eduardo was just here." I said.

**Nathan's POV**

"Not surprising for a study room for navigators." I sighed.

"…Well, he was writing in a journal…" Russell ignored my statement.

"Alright, alright… I'll try to look." I sighed again. "Go finish yer' food."

"Thanks." He said and left.

"Knowing Eduardo, he'd never leave something… Here_…" I stopped when my eyes landed on a picture on the ground, under the desk._ "A picture?" _I picked it up read the back. 'Eduardo and Kikyan'. I flipped it over and muttered,_ "This is when Eduardo was a kid…" _I stared at the little girl next to him who was smiling. Wow, pretty cute for a little girl…_ "Is this Kikyan? Who is she?" _I then noticed their eyes. _"They're the same?!" _The eyes and hair color are the same._ "Does that mean… They're siblings?!"

**Thomas's POV**

_I was outside mopping the floor when Russell came out._ "I thought you were on the lookout."

"I was supposed to, but Eduardo said that he was gonna do it remember?" Russell said as he looked up.

"Ohh… Is he still actin'?" I started and Russell seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Funny? Yeah."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Eduardo frowned at us.

"N-Nothing." Russell quickly replied.

**Nathan's POV**

"Most likely about you." _I muttered as I looked up at Eduardo. I was leaning on the door with my arms crossed over my chest._

"Hope you guys made a list because we arrived at Moldor." Eduardo announced with an expressionless face.

"But…" Russell started.

"We're running out of supplies, and this is the closest place." He cut Russell off and docked the ship.

_I gently place the picture in my pocket and got off with a supply list._ "See ya later."

"Nathan, do you need me to help you?" Thomas offered.

"It's fine, go help Christopher with the medicine." _I waved and strolled into the crowd. Several minutes later, I was trying to look for food when I heard yelling._

"Kikyan! Get back here!"

_I looked up just in time to see a woman running from 5 men._

"Where she go?" One demanded when the woman was out of sight.

_Kikyan… Kikyan… Where have I seen that name before?_

**FLASHBACK**

_I stared at the little girl next to him who was smiling. Wow, pretty cute for a little girl… "Is this Kikyan? Who is she?" I then noticed their eyes. "They're the same?!" The eyes and hair color are the same. "Does that mean… They're siblings?!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_I could be wrong… But the 2__nd__ rule is to never let women or children get harmed… I thought as I ran after her…_

**What do ya think? Please Review Thanks :) Please tell me what you think? Please?**


	4. Out Of Sight

**Nathan's POV**

_I turned into an alley and saw her sitting in the shadows. She had her knees to her chest so she didn't even notice me walking towards her. Her hair was blowing freely in the wind as she was resting her head on her knees. I knelt in front of her and lightly tapped her on the arm._

"(Gasp)!" She tried to back away, but failed for she was already against the wall.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I soothed and her eyes blurred with tears. She slowly nodded.

"There she is!" A voice shouted and footsteps were coming closer.

"!" She gently grabbed my sleeve.

"Don't worry and stay behind me." _I grabbed her hand to assure her. She nodded again and I smiled at her. I stood up and yanked out my sickle and chain._

"You! Hand her over!"

_They probably didn't know who I was since I'm still in the shadows._ "And what if I don't?" _I stepped out more and their eyes filled with horror._

"Y-You're N-Nathan from the S-Sirius!" They all stuttered.

"This's what you get for messin' with me." I started swinging the chain.

"Wait! Please don't hurt us! If you hand us the woman we'll make sure you'll never see us again." They begged.

_I saw the woman's arm from the corner of my eye. It was a gash… Why didn't I notice that before? Seeing that made me furious. I snapped back to the others._ "I won't. You hurt her, yer' gonna pay!"_ I threw my sickle towards them and the battle began…_

**Russell's POV**

"What's Nathan takin' so long?" I complained and Thomas shrugged.

"Maybe forgot to buy something." He suggested.

"It shouldn't take this long." I sighed.

"Yo, where's Nathan?" Eduardo asked me.

"I saw him running after someone…" Christopher said worriedly.

"Who?" I yanked out my two swords.

"Don't know… But I think it was a woman?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go save her!" Captain Morgan exclaimed excitedly and ran off.

"(Sigh)… Should we go?" Eduardo questioned after Captain was out of sight.

"Think we have to…" I replied,

"You guys go ahead; I'll stay here and make sure the Navy won't come." Christopher offered.

"Be careful Christopher." Thomas said.

"Thanks… I will…"

"Also, fire the gun if you see Nathan." Eduardo handed Christopher a gun. _(Not his gun obviously…)_

"Alright, let's go!" I declared and we all jumped off the ship.

**Nathan's POV**

"Man, my reward's gonna increase…" I stared at the dead bodies_. Three died and two escaped, damn! Well, at least she's safe… I turned around and knelt in front of her again._ "Are you alright?"

"…Thank you…" She gave a slight smile, but then winced at the pain in her arm?

"Hold on…" I yanked off my bandana and carefully wrapped it around her arm.

"I'm fine really…"

"No, let me help you. The bleeding isn't going to stop on its own." I replied. "Yer' name's Kikyan?"

"…Yes."

"Why were those pirates after you?" I looked closely at her and noticed that she also had pirate clothes.

"I was trying to run away…"

"Why?"

"…" She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm Nathan by the way." _I quickly changed the subject. I regretted asking her that… That's her business… If she wants t' tell me, I'll listen. I thought as I helped her up._ "Do you want to come with me on my Captain's ship?"

"… I'm fine, thanks Nathan." She smiled and that alone somehow made me blush.

"Yeah sure… But your arm… We have a doctor on our ship, come on."

"But… Kyahh!" Before Kikyan protested, I carried her bride-style.

_I stopped walking and looked in her eyes. No, it's not her; both of her eyes are the same color…_

"Ummm…" Kikyan looked down, blushing.

"Oh!" I looked away and continued walking…

**Kikyan's POV**

_Minutes later, we arrived at the ship he was talking about._

"Captain!?" Nathan called and sat me on an empty barrel. He walked around the deck.

_This place is a lot bigger and cleaner than the…_

"Kikyan." Nathan came back. "Doesn't look like anyone's here…"

"Nathan?" A voice called and I gripped on his arm.

"Christopher, where is everybody?" Nathan asked.

"Looking for… you…" His eyes widened when he saw me. "Oh! Please forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Christopher." He smiled kindly.

"Kikyan." I smiled back.

"So… What brings you to our ship?"

"Think you can help her doc? She's injured." Nathan held out my arm to Christopher. He nodded and ran off to get the kit.

He came back and asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"…I was running away from them. When they found me, they started attacking me…" I explained what I explained to Nathan earlier.

"Who may I ask?" Christopher asked as he was stitching. I winced and Nathan grabbed my hand. Christopher saw this and grinned at Nathan.

"…" I stayed silent at his question. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine. I apologize for asking that…"

"Two escaped." Nathan muttered.

"Huh?"

"I killed 3, but 2 escaped."

**Christopher's POV**

"So that was what the commotion was about." I said and Nathan nodded.

"You all should leave before they get you." Kikyan stated.

"Oh right! I'm supposed to fire this gun when I see you." I was about to get the gun, but Nathan stopped me.

"Wait… I don't know what the others might do if they see her."

"Oh yeah…" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'll leave then. Thank you so much Christopher." Kikyan smiled and bowed to me.

"As long as you're okay, I'm glad I was able to help." I replied.

"I'll walk her back. Fire the gun when we leave okay?"

"Alright." I answered. _She waved to me and Nathan took her hand, pulling her away. Hmm… Does Nathan… Like her?_

"Thank you again Christopher!" Kikyan waved and they both were out of sight.

**Eduardo's POV**

_(BANG)_

_Good, he found Nathan._

"Eduardo!" Russell shouted and I nodded in response. _We both left for the Sirius._

"Russell! Eduardo!" Thomas happily waved.

"Alright Christopher, where's Nathan?" Captain looked around with confusion.

"Well uh…"

"Here." Nathan walked out with groceries. "Sorry I'm late."

"Alright, we're all here, shall we leave?" I questioned.

"Yes… Alright men! Get ready to set sail! Did you all get what you need?" Captain asked.

"Yes Cap'n!"

"Then let's get outa here!" He laughed and strolled into his cabin. _(SLAM)_

"Thomas! Lower the sails!" I commanded as I gripped onto the wheel.

"Aye!" _Thomas untied the ropes and then a skull (with the star eye patch) with a pirate hat came to view on our sails._

**Nathan's POV**

_I feel like I'm different when I'm around Kikyan…_

"Nathan?"

_What is this feeling?_

"Nate?"

_I really care about her even though I don't really know her…_

"Earth to Nathan?"

_I can't believe I might not be able to see her again…_

"NATHAN!"

"Ah! What?!" I panicked and spun around to see Russell staring at me. "Problem?"

"I called you like… 4 times… What's wrong with ya? I never see ya spaced out before."

"Sorry…"

"Yo Nate." Eduardo said without looking at me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Did ya kill some pirates?"

"…Yeah… Because they were attacking a woman. Rule number 2 remember?"

"Woah, did you say you protected a woman?" Russell gasped.

"I didn't say that… But I guess its close enough…"

"I see…" Eduardo smirked.

_Man, this's going to be a long day…_

**Third POV**

"Captain, we're closing in on the Sirius."

"Wonderful, prepare the cannons and everything. It's time to get revenge for what 'he' did to my crew… Also, I'm pretty sure she would like to see that navigator…" _The Captain laughed and walked into a room that was locked from the outside._

"What do you want?" A woman hissed at him. _The long chain went from her wrists, to the bedpost. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, glaring at him._

"Heh, quit resisting… This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away…"

"I chose to run away." _She said proudly and he slapped her across the face._

"Ahh!" He then pinned her on the bed.

"Don't think you can escape from this ship… I will NEVER allow it…" He laughed and exited the room.

_(SLAM)_

_She sat up and pulled out a picture from a golden box and stared at it._ _It was from many years ago…_ "Brother… I wish you were here with me…" _She started sobbing and tears hit the picture of her and her brother… Eduardo._

**Please Review? Thanks for the ones who do. OMG! Ten reviews so far! Thank you! :)**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, you guys probably thought it was a chapter. The thing is… I can't until I think of a name for the captain… You know… the one that was talking to Kikyan… I can't think of a name! So maybe you guys can please list some suggestions please? Please? I tried thinking of the names from the others voltage games, but I can't picture it with the word 'Captain' in front… -.- Please help me… The next chapter has that captain in it and I don't know what name… If you can help that would help so much. Thank you.

~LoveLetterFromThiefX~


	6. Frozen

**Hey guys, thank you so much for suggesting names. I think they're wonderful names, but I can't use all of them sorry… But anyways, thank you **_Lillian14_ **for the suggestion of Captain John Morris. :) The reason why I chose him is because when I looked him up, it mentioned about a guy named Morgan, so I'm like, "Even though it might not really be him, I'll just use the name anyway…" So I did! Thanks again! I'm gonna use the part that says that he's also known as the 'Black Pirate' because that sounds so cool haha. For everyone else, thank you for helping me. Although there were a lot to choose from (Sigh). Now that that's over with, back with the chapter! :)**

**Russell's POV**

_More hours have passed and still no signs of treasure… Alan kept buggin' us for the past few hours._

"Russell, there's a ship comin'…" Eduardo called.

_I looked to where he was pointing and appeared a ship. It was comin' towards us…_

"Cap'n! There's a ship comin' towards us…"

"No way… That ship…" Captain gasped.

"What about it?" Eduardo asked before I did.

"We've been enemies for a long time…" Captain said slowly. "Captain John Morris… From the Black Death." _(That's the ships name…)_

"Nice name…" Nathan scoffed sarcastically.

"An enemy to the captain is an enemy to us." I stated.

"Heh, alright men! Prepare for battle!" Captain ordered.

"Finally, I'm bored outa my mind." Nathan drew out his sickle and chain.

_Nathan's always in thought ever since we left Moldor…_

"Fire the cannons!" Captain exclaimed.

_(BAM!)_

"Well, if it isn't Captain Morgan." A voice chuckled.

"It's been a while…"

"Yes it has… So this is the Sirius crew…"

"Who the hell are you?" I blurted.

"I'm Captain Morris, a far more powerful one than the Pirate King here…"

"Heh, then how come you're not the Pirate King?" I smirked.

"Hmph, whatever…"

"Tch. Quit wasting our time. If you wanna fight," Eduardo yanked out his gun. "Let's get it over with."

"Haha! I couldn't agree more. Men! Prepare to attack!" Captain declared.

**Kikyan's POV**

_(BAM!)_

"What the hell is going on?" _I was still chained in my room when cannons started flying all over the place. I tried to run to the door, but the chains stopped me._ "Ugh!" _I tried to pull away, but it was only making my wrists redder._ "Oww…" _I collapsed to the ground and started crying._ "How am I going to get rid of these?"

_(CRACK)_

"What?" _I gasped when my hands started glowing… And then the chains all fell apart. I slowly picked a piece of the chain._ "It's… Frozen." _(Note: Got the idea from Frozen haha) I looked at my hands again. What happened? I froze the chains… I'll figure this out later… I ran towards the door and found it locked from the outside. _"Damn it!" _I turned to the window. Perfect… I aimed my hands towards the window and out came sparkles. (Note: Like when Elsa made that bridge…) The glass turned into ice._

_(CRASH)_

_I threw a chair out of the window…hehe. Another ship was here, attacking ours._ "I can escape!"_ Everyone was too busy to notice me crawling by. I got on the other ship and hid behind some barrels._

"Men! Retreat!" Captain Morris commanded and everyone fled. "We shall meet again!" He pointed his sword towards the other Captain.

"Haha! It's a date!" The other Captain laughed. _He must be drunk…_

"Good… Now when _this_ ship docks somewhere, I'll escape!" _I smiled at the thought. Then I can find him… When the ship was out of sight, I sighed in relief._

_(Thump Thump)_

"Huh? Ahh!" I gasped in shock when someone pulled me by the arm.

"The clothes… Are you from that pirate ship?!" A blonde dude questioned.

"Let me go!" I tried to pull away and then his grip tightened. "Ahh!"

"Are ya here to spy on us?! Why… Do you have that bandana?" _He pointed to my arm. This's Nathan's bandana… I thought, but then came back to the current situation…_

"Please let me go!"

"Hey! Russell, what's going…?"

_Other men walked out. Wait… I looked at one of them._ "Nathan?"

"Kikyan! What are you doing here?"_ Nathan came over to me and pried 'Russell's' hands off._

"Nathan? What the hell? Do ya know her?" Russell asked.

"…Yes."

"Kikyan?" Christopher called.

"Christopher…"

"Wha- Christopher knows her too?!" The one with orange hair exclaimed with shock.

"Hang on a minute… All of you know this beautiful woman and I don't?" The Cap'n gasped.

"I don't know her…" Russell looked at me.

"Did ya come from the Black Death?" Eduardo asked me.

"…Yes." I answered. "I'm sorry for coming onto this ship."

"Why did you leave that ship?" The one with orange hair asked me.

"I was trying to run away from them…" I hid my hands behind my back.

"Kikyan let me see your hands." _Nathan tried to grab my hands, but I backed up._

"I'm fine."

"Let me see." _He grabbed my shoulders to keep me still. Then, slowly, he reached for my hands and I winced._

**Nathan's POV**

"Kikyan!" _I gasped in shock when I saw cuts and bruises all over her arms._ "Who did this to you?!"

"…"

"You didn't have this the first time I met you."

"I know…"

"Who did this to you? Tell me!" I shook her.

"N-Nobody! I just… I just fell that's all…" She pulled away.

"Captain? Can she stay for a while? I want to help her."

"Alright." _Captain nodded with agreement. He slowly turned to Christopher._ "Doc? Can ya help her?"

"Of course. Come here Kikyan."

_She walked away when I gestured for her to go._

"What was that woman's name again?" Eduardo asked.

"Kikyan, why?" I questioned and saw him wince.

"Sorry, I hafta go somewhere, be right back." _He sighed and walked in the direction where Kikyan walked off…_

**Please Review Thanks :) Thanks again for the suggestions everybody! **


	7. My New Crewmates

**Eduardo's POV**

"Thank you again for helping me…"

"It's a good thing these cuts weren't deep… They'll heal in a couple of days…" Christopher said.

"Sorry for the trouble." Kikyan bowed.

"No, no it's fine…" He smiled and looked at the bandana.

"Is that… Nathan's?" I asked myself.

"If Nathan didn't help me in the first place, who knows what could've happened to me." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" Christopher asked, startling her.

"(Sigh)… I dislike this day… And I still do… I would've been in more trouble if Nathan hadn't saved me. I really need to thank him."

"Why do you dislike this day?" Christopher questioned.

"…Because I was kidnapped by a pirate when I was young…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: TA-DA! NOW WE KNOW FOR SURE RIGHT!? CONTINUE!**

"!" My eyes widened with shock. _A pirate!?_

"A pirate!?" Christopher gasped.

"Yes… The Captain that you guys fought… His father kidnapped me. I left my brother and my parents." _Her eyes startled to water._ "They think I'm dead… Maybe it's for the best…"

"Where did you come from, do you remember?"

"…No…" _She sighed. Tears kept flowing. _"I'm sorry…" _She got up and ran past me. (She didn't notice me.)_

"Wait Kikyan!" Christopher followed.

"Can she be…?" I thought as I ran after them.

**Kikyan's POV**

_I miss them… So much… I ran to the deck, and rested my hands on the rail._

**Note: (The others were closely behind, without her knowing.)**

"How can I find you?" I sobbed. "Ahh!"_ I remembered the contact in my eye. (Okay, I don't know if they exist back then, but in my story they do ok? Continue! LOL) I carefully removed it, revealing my second eye color. _

"What is she doing?" A voice asked.

"Kyahh!" I turned around and quickly covered that eye with my hand.

"A-Are you okay Miss. Kikyan?" Thomas panicked when he saw me covering my eye.

"Kikyan?" Nathan looked at me. "What's wrong with your eye?"

"Nothing." I turned away.

"If yer hurt, you should let doc see it." Captain said softly.

"Yeah." The doc agreed.

"I'm fine… Really." I said again.

"Are you sure?" Russell inquired.

"Just got some dust in my eye."

"Sounds like Eduardo." Nathan sighed.

_Eduardo? My eyes widened at the name. And the tears started falling again._

"…Let me see…" Eduardo stepped forward and I backed into the rail.

"Please, I'm fine." I looked away. _He suddenly grabbed both of my wrists._ "AHH!" _I quickly looked down._

"Look at me." He ordered.

"Please don't look at me." I begged.

"… Kikyan…" _He placed his index finger under my chin and slowly lifted my head up. When he saw my eyes, he froze._

"Two different eye colors!?" Nathan gasped and I looked down again.

"You have two different eye colors…" Eduardo muttered.

"I told you not to look." _I grabbed the contact and tried to put it back on my eye._

"Kikyan." _He grabbed my wrist again to stop me._ "Come here." _He pulled me inside the ship._

"Y-Yes?" _I stuttered when he gestured for me to go into his room._

"Kikyan."

_(CLICK)_

"!" _He locked the door. W-What's going on?!_

"Sit down." He jerked his head towards the bed.

_I couldn't say no so I did what I was told._

"Kikyan." Eduardo called me.

_I looked up and he started taking off his eye patch._

"?"

"See my eye?"

"!" _I couldn't help, but gasp. Just like… Mine…_ "Eduardo…"

"The Kikyan I know has a crown on her right shoulder and a scar on her neck, hidden on the right side.

**Eduardo's POV**

_Is she really Kikyan? I slowly walked over to her, pulled her hair back, and sure enough, there was a scar._ "Um…" _How am I supposed to check her shoulder?_

"Umm…" She blushed and looked at her hands. She took a breath. "Do you want me to…?"

"Just enough to see your shoulder."

"…Alright…" She slid down her shirt enough for me to see her shoulders. A crown was there…

"Then…" I gasped and looked at her.

_She started crying and I hugged her. I swore to myself that this time I'll protect her with my life…_

**Russell's POV**

"Where did they go?" I asked Nathan.

"I don't know…" Nathan took out a picture.

"What's that?" Thomas asked.

"This? I found this when I was cleaning."

"Wait…" I took the picture and stared at it. "Is she…"

"Kikyan? The one who's with Eduardo right now?" Captain asked.

"Yeah…" Nathan answered.

"Wow…" Christopher muttered.

"Kikyan has the same eye colors as Eduardo's…" Thomas looked at Nathan.

"…They're siblings." Nathan explained as he looked at the picture.

"Wow really?" I gasped.

"Yeah, but if you want the whole story, you hafta ask him… I'm going to." Nathan walked away and we all followed.

**Eduardo's POV **

_Kikyan cried herself to sleep and I carefully brushed the hair out of her face._

_(Knock knock)_

"Yeah?" I stared at the door.

_(Click)_

"Hey-" Russell poked his head in.

"Kikyan's sleeping." I muttered.

"Sorry…" Russell apologized and everyone else came in.

"You need something?"

"Do you think you can explain?" Russell asked.

"Oh… Well, um…" I took a breath and started explaining about how Kikyan was kidnapped years ago.

"Wow… Separated for that long huh…" Captain sighed.

"Mmm." Kikyan stirred and opened her eyes.

"! We're sorry Miss. Kikyan for waking you up." Thomas quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Kikyan smiled.

"Heh, you got lucky when I prevented you to not put your contact back on." I snickered.

"Hmph!" Kikyan slapped me on the arm.

"You're feeling better right Kikyan?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling better thank you."

"So… Woman…" Captain stepped forward. "Why are you part of the Black Death?"

"I… I never wanted to be part of it… So I tried to earn Joshua's trust and try to escape."

"Joshua?" I asked.

"…You don't recognize him Eduardo?" Kikyan looked up at me.

"No…"

"The one that liked me… A long time ago…"

"But that captain was named Captain John Morris…" I started.

"He changed his name… He's not the Joshua I know anymore. He changed… He enjoys killing people and watching people suffer…" Kikyan looked away.

_! John Morris…. That name… Hmm…So that was Joshua… I remember him… We all knew each other when we were little. His father's name was John Morris. Joshua asked Kikyan out, but she rejected him. She said that she wasn't into relationships because it might affect her education. About two years later, his father John Morris, wanted to arrange for them to get married when they get older. Kikyan, of course, was against this. Is that why he kidnapped her? For not wanting to marry his son?! A punishment? Hmm… I think his father's not around anymore and Joshua probably wanted to carry out his father's name so he changed his to John Morris… _

**Kikyan's POV**

"Eduardo?" I nudged his shoulder.

"… Huh? Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"(Sigh)… He's gonna figure out that I'm missing…" I sighed. "Captain? Can you drop me off somewhere?"

"Are you sure?" Captain asked me and I slowly nodded.

"I don't want him attacking you guys just to get me back."

"But we just…" Eduardo stopped himself.

"Eduardo's right. You two just reunited. Please stay here on the Sirius." Christopher begged.

"Huh?" Eduardo stared at the others in shock.

"We know he misses you very much and can never forget about you." Russell told me. "Plus, he acts funny around us and it creeps me out…" Eduardo gave Russell a confused look. "Wow, he's unaware of his own actions… Creepy…" Then Eduardo gave him a death glare. I laughed.

"Also, we will protect you, as a want and a need." Nathan smiled at me.

"Please stay Miss. Kikyan?" Thomas looked hopefully at me.

"Hmm… I don't mind a woman on board. This place stinks too much of male sweat!" Captain laughed happily.

_I looked at Eduardo._

"I want you to stay." He whispered and ruffled my hair.

_I looked at everyone,_ "Thank you so much!" _I exclaimed and bowed to my new crewmates._

**Please Review (Note: This story is not over yet :) **


	8. Someone She Just Met

/ / /

**Kikyan's POV **

"So… Um… Kikyan, whose room do ya wanna stay in?" Captain asked me.

"Huh?" I looked at Captain and tilted my head in confusion.

"Well… We don't have any extra rooms… So you'll hafta stay in one of these guy's rooms." Captain explained slowly.

"! What?!" I shouted in shock.

"Well… Since you know Eduardo, I'll let you stay with him." Captain concluded.

"Aye Captain." Eduardo answered.

"Alright, time t' hit the hay." Captain started for the door. "Oh," He turned around. "Welcome to the Sirius Kikyan." He smiled and left.

"Get some rest Kikyan alright?" Christopher asked.

"Mmhm thanks." I smiled and one by one, they all left. Now it was just me and Eduardo

"Here Kikyan, sleep on the bed." Eduardo got up and got a blanket from the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to sleep." He answered as he laid the blanket on the floor.

"You can sleep on the bed you know."

"We can't sleep on the bed together." He smiled and flicked my forehead.

"Come on, I know you won't do anything won't you?" I laughed.

"If something does, it's your fault." He laughed with me and laid on the outside of the bed.

"Goodnight Eduardo." I whispered.

"G'night sis."

/ / /

… _I can't sleep… I've been tossing and turning ever since we said good night… Eduardo is next to me breathing evenly. I slowly crept out of bed and decided to roam the halls._

/ / /

**Nathan's POV**

…_I can't sleep…_

_(Creak)_

"?" _I sat up and saw a shadow go by from under the door. _"Who is it?"_ I slowly got out of bed and grabbed my sickle and chain. When I opened the door, the shadow was already turning the corner. I quickly, but quietly followed. The deck? It was too dark to see who it was. Once we were on the deck, I grabbed the hand. A woman's hand?_

"Kyahh! Mmm-"

_Realizing who she was, I covered her mouth with my hand._ "Kikyan, it's me Nathan." _After telling her my name, she stopped squirming._

"Nathan? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Haha, me neither." She giggled.

"You're not used to this ship?" I inquired.

"… Guess not…" _She looked at the sea. Then, she looked at me. The moonlight shone behind her. Damn, she's beautiful… The wind had a gentle breeze, blowing her long hair behind her. She smiled and hugged me._

"!" My eyes widened at first, but then my arms surrounded her.

"Thank you… All of this happened because of you. I can't thank you enough. I wouldn't have felt happy, I wouldn't have met these great people, and I wouldn't have reunited with my brother… Also…" She looked at me with tears. "I wouldn't have met you."

"Kikyan…" I gently brushed away the tears with my fingertips.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Kikyan…" I slowly lifted her chin and tiled my head.

"Nathan…" _She slowly closed her eyes and our lips found each other. We had a long and passionate kiss under the moonlight and shining stars…_

**Eduardo's POV**

_I woke up and found Kikyan not in bed. I felt her side of the bed._ "It's cold…"_ I muttered and got out of bed. I roamed around the hallways searching for my little sister. She didn't get lost did she? I stopped as I was about to walk past Nathan's door. She knew Nathan before we reunited…_

_(Knock-)_

_Just before I can knock twice, the door creaked open._ "Nathan?" _I slowly walked in and found no one there._

/ / /

**Russell's POV**

_(Creak)_

"The hell?" I got up and rubbed my eyes.

_(Knock x2)_

"Yeah?" I asked tiredly.

"Russell? Are you awake?" Eduardo whispered.

_I opened the door._ "I am now…"

"Oh… Have you seen Kikyan?" When he asked that, my eyes widened.

"What do ya mean have you seen Kikyan? She's not in your room?"

"No…"

_Even though I just met her, I want to treat her like a little sister._ "Let's go look for her."

"Alright thanks." Eduardo thanked.

"Dude, don't do that, that's weird…" I laughed.

"Sorry."

"Heh, your sister's here now, so you can stop actin' like an older brother to all of us okay?" I continued laughing.

"S-Seriously… Forget about all of that." Eduardo stuttered and looked away. "By the way, Nathan wasn't in his room either.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Won't be surprised if we see them makin' out somewhere."

"Not funny." Eduardo said and we continued searching for them.

**Third POV**

_Just when the two turned the corner, Nathan and Kikyan came out from the other end of the hallway._

"Think you can sleep now?" Nathan asked her worriedly.

"I'll try." Kikyan replied and they both walked into Eduardo's room. "Where's Eduardo?"

"Probably checking to make sure we're going the right way." Nathan answered. "Don't worry about it; he does this all the time. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. K?"

"Mmhm." Kikyan smiled and Nathan kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Kikyan." _He pulled the blanket over her and started for the door._

"Goodnight Nathan."

_And just when Nathan walked into his room, Eduardo and Russell walked into the same hallway._

"Where the hell are they?" Russell asked and knocked on Nathan's room door again.

"Russell, he's not here remember? I already-"

_(Click)_

"Yeah?" Nathan asked.

"Where were you Nathan? We were looking for you!" Russell hugged him.

"What the- Get the hell off me!" _Nathan pushed him away. Not that hard, just to get him of him._

**Eduardo's POV**

_Hmm? I can smell Kikyan's scent on him…_ "Were you with Kikyan?"

"!" Nathan stared at me.

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?" Russell asked me.

"Answer the question Nathan." I said with anger.

"… Yes…"

"…" I looked at him one more time and started walking away.

"Eduardo?" Nathan called after me.

"I will not allow her to like someone she just met." _I muttered and walked into my room. By the time I got to her, she was already sleeping peacefully. I sighed and went back to sleep._

**Please Review? Thanks! **


End file.
